jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paleozoic Park Vehicles
Aircrafts PH001 PH001 was the Isla Verona Ranger Helicopter located in Paleozoic Park. The Helicopter was used by CEO Lauren and 3 rangers to shoot down diatryma. Ultimately, the Helicopter was attacked by the pterandons which escaped the aviary and damaged the tail rotor, the helicopter spinned out of control and crashed in to the Jungle killing Everybody except Lauren. PH002 PH002 was Lauren's Private helicopter and was used to send supplies in and out of Isla Verona, PH002 only appeared in [[Paleozoic Park (movie)|''Paleozoic'' Park]] for transporting Lauren, Andy to Isla Verona. PH003 PH003 was the BlueTel Corporation Helicopter which is used for Corporate Uses. PH003 appears through out the Franchise, Rescuing Survivors and deploying Rangers and Transporting passengers between Mainland, Isla Verona and Isla Sorna. Tour Buses Two Types of Tour Buses are used in the Paleozoic Park, Automatic and Driven. AT001 AT001 is an automatic Tour bus used in Isla Verona. AT002 At002 is an automatic Tour Bus used in Isla Verona AT003 AT003 is an automatic Tour Bus used in Isla Verona. This Vehicle Transported George Sasitha and his fellow Tourists to the Carnivores Territory. During the blackout, AT003 was destroyed by the Predators in the attractions. AT004 AT004 is an automatic Tour Bus in Isla Verona. When AT003 passed the main entrance into the carnivores territory, AT004 is shown travelling to the opposite direction to the Resort Zone. Bus 1 Bus 1 is used to transport visitors from the dock to the Innovation Center. Bus 2 Bus 2 is used to transport visitors from the dock to the Innovation Center. Bus 3 Bus 3 is used to transport visitors from the Innovation center to the Resort Zone. Staff Vehicles (Paleozoic Park) LT001 LT001 is a Staff Land Rover which is used by ACU troopers to get to the resort zone, it was used by george sasitha and the survivors to get to the research area where it was destroyed by predator X. LT002 This is a Staff Land Rover discovery which was parked at the IT world Building, it was used by Andy to flee the island but the jeep was destroyed by Dire wolves killing Andy. LT003 This a staff Jeep which was kept in the innovation center garage, it was only shown but never used, it is later shown in the Return to paleozoic Park movie. LT004 This staff jeep was used by the maintenance people, the operations manager found this jeep overturned when he arrived at the Research area. LT005 This Land Rover was used by Operations manager to get to the research area, it was later used by ACU commander david to get to the innovation center, it was one of the only two jeeps not to be destroyed in the park. Return to Paleozoic Park Vehicles Security Jeeps These jeeps are sent along renewable equipment to Isla Verona with the Reclamation team and were used by the Blu tel Security guards. However all 3 jeeps were destroyed, one by a Acrocanthosaurs, another by Predator Z and the other by Dire wolves. Mercedes Benz Van This van is used by non-security personnel such as Joe and Henry Wu and the rest of the research team. This Van was seen in the beginning. But it does not appear afterwards. The last time this van appeared was it was parked at the Research lab in the research area. It was unknown what happened to the van but it is believed that it was left to rot in the island once again like the rest of the buildings in Paleozoic park. More vehicles coming soon! Category:Vehicles